Friday the Thirteenth McGuire Style
by Binks Drake
Summary: This has nothing to do with the Movie Friday the Thirteenth. Just Check it out and RR!
1. The Ladder

Chapter 1

Ladders

DRIP DROP DRIP DROP

"That hole is starting to get annoying!" Joe screamed as she walked past the leaking roof. "Sam I'm gonna call the roof guy about this!"

"No, No, honey please it's just not worth the money! I'll fix it in a flash!"

"Sam?!" Joe cried but he had run to go find something or other and he was gone. Lizzie walked into room like a tired creepy mess at that moment. "Hon, what happened?"

"First I dropped that stupid mini mirror, it shattered. Then I stepped on some truck in the hall and fell. I get in the shower and I use honey for my shampoo and then! I looked in the linen closet and there was not a towel to be found I looked fro comb I found it but there was glue all over it!"

"Matt!" Joe screamed up the stairs.

"I swear he lives for Friday the 13ths!"

"Today's the 13th! Oh shoot! Your dad and I have that dinner date tonight with his boss,"

"Don't worry mom, I'll handle Matt. Just tell him to meet me at school and I can walk him home." Lizzie said.

"Thanks Hon," Joe said. "MATT!" She marched up the stairs and out of sight.

"Lizzie could ya move please?!" Her father came into the room carrying a ladder.

"Whoa. What's that for dad?"

"I'm fixing the roof," He answered.

"Okay . . ." He father set up the ladder and walk under it to secure the post would stay spread out.

"Dad!" Lizzie screamed.

"What?!" The Ladder slammed down on top of him and he was knocked out.

"It's bad Luck to walk under a ladder on Friday the 13th . . ."

Introduction

"We'll be right back to Lizzie McGuire!"


	2. Bad News and Substitutes

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any other characters. Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter I always forget. And for this chapter I don't own "Charmed" either, there is sort of a reference to it.

Chapter 2

Substitutes 

~At School~ "I am having such a bad day!" Lizzie strolled up to her friends who looked just as bad as she did.

"You don't want to know what's happened to me this morning," Miranda said. She was wearing her hair down for the first time it had nothing in it and her shoe had a hole in it.

"Speaking of bad experienced I might as well chime in. I'm moving to Sacramento," Gordo said.

"WHAT" Lizzie and Miranda said in unison?

"My mom got a job as a lawyer. The Firms HQ is in Sacramento,"

"This stinks," Lizzie said.

"Speaking of moving . . ." Miranda started.

"No you're not moving too! Are you?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes I am. To Downtown!" Miranda announced.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"It's a house on a corner of two streets Prescott and Pine. I love the attic!" Miranda said.

"Cool. So it will only be like a fifteen-minute drive. I am so glad we are close to Downtown San Francisco," Lizzie said. "I'm gonna Miss you Gordo." 

"So I hear we have a substitute Math Teacher today . . ." The Three of them walk into the room, to see an old man with white hair, sitting at the math teacher's desk.

"C'mon!" he said aggressively and gestured for them to come up to him. "Here you are,"

"Detention Slips!" They all said in Surprise.

"Your 34 seconds late!" He screamed. "Now sit down!"

"Hey, Sorry We're late," Ethan and Kate Waltzed into the room and sat down. The Sub started staring at them.

"What do you think you're excused for being late? Up here, NOW!" The Sub screamed and they both jumped up and received the same notice that Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda did.

"Now everyone I am Mr. Finley." He said. "And I have always thought that children should not speak unless they are spoken to. And in today's case called on. And I expect you all to live by this while in my classroom. Now, Am I correct in thinking you have started watching a movie about Algebra? And we will continue it. Okay?" Mr. Finley Switched on the TV and pressed play.

"We already passed this!" A boy named Kenny Shouted.

"Did you not hear my speech?! Now be quiet this is where we are starting," Mr. Finley said. The Movie Continued and you could Hear Kenny and Some other kid chatting the whole time.

"Sorry I'm late," Larry Tugman walked in the room. 

"How is it possible to be twenty minutes late?" Mr. Finley Yelled.

"I was at the Nurse's office. Here's my note." Larry said.

"I bet you forged that." He Sat down and scribbled something on the back of the piece of paper. He handed it back to Tugman. 

"Detention?!" Larry Screamed.

Thanks for reading if you've read. Sorry about the disclaimer thing! Please R+R flames welcome although a good review occasionally is good!


	3. Detention

Chapter 3

Detention

"I don't get detention!" Tugman and Kate were screaming at the back of the room.

"I don't get it why can't I get you kids to be quiet?!" Mr. Finley Screamed. "I need caffeine. He Stormed out of the room like a child with a tantrum.

"What's with him?" Miranda Asked.

"Geez I just remembered I have to go home with Matt!" Lizzie said.

"Huh?" Gordo said.

"My Parents are out to dinner and I had to make sure that . . ." Lizzie started. Just that second Matt rushed into the room with Lanny. "Matt?"

"Is this where you spend all that time after school?" Matt said. Lizzie moaned

"Hey Lanny," Gordo said. Lanny Just stared at Gordo. "Does he ever talk?" Gordo whispered to Miranda.

"I don't think so, It's kind of creepy," Miranda answered.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home," Lizzie said.

"But Lizzie," Miranda Exclaimed. "We got detention! Do you know what he would do to you?!"

"Another detention is being grounded for three months for not bring home meathead," She said. Matt took the handle of the door and tried to open it.

"That's weird, it's stuck," Matt said.

"What?" Kate Screamed from the back of the room.

"The handle won't turn!" Matt cried.

"Lemmie see that," Ethan walked up to the door and started pushing on the window like he was trying to break it.

"Um, Ethan you might want to try the handle," Gordo said.

"I'm trying to brake the window!" Ethan said.

"Wait, wait Ethan," Kate walked to the door and tried to turn the handle. "We're locked in!


	4. Thunderclap

Chapter 4

Fire sprinklers

"He can't lock us in!" Lizzie screamed.

"Well he did," Kate said.

"That's a fire hazard!" Gordo said.

"The principal was telling me that all the windows have some sort of unbreakable coating on them so that rules out any windows," Lizzie Said.

"For What?" Gordo asked.

"I gotta get home!" Lizzie screamed. "Facing another detention is worse then Getting grounded for three weeks by my parents."

"Good point," Gordo said. At that moment, The Group all screamed as the lights went out.

"Oh my God!" Kate Screamed

"Who turned out the lights?" Ethan asked. Everyone ignored him. A Large thunderclap was herd right then.

"It's not storming is it?" Gordo asked. "The Weather people said we're right in the middle of the Drought." Sure enough the sky was black and they saw a tree that had fallen on a nearby house's garage.

"Lets see what the weather people say," Lizzie turned on the TV that was hanging in the corner of the room. She switched it to The Weather Channel.

"Yes citizens of San Francisco and all counties surrounding it your not going to believe this because well you just wont you have a tornado warning. Get to your basements and go to a place where is little or no glass." The Announcer on the TV kept talking but no one paid any attention.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Kate was screaming and pacing at the back of the room.

"I wonder where Mr. Finley is?" Tugman asked.

"Yeah?" Miranda Agreed.

"Let's see if we can get out," Matt Suggested. He walked up to the door. "Hey It's Unlocked." Matt opened the door and found his way into the halls.

"Let's look for Mr. Finley I gotta tell him I have to go home," Lizzie said. Everyone except Kate went into the halls.

"You can go if you want to I'm staying here to do my time and get home to wash my hair." Kate said. She sat down and started to file her nails.

"Okay Kate, you can stay here all alone if you want, in the dark . . ." Lizzie said and walked off.

"Um, Ugh, Wait!" Kate rushed out to them and followed the rest.

"I see you decided to come along," Lizzie said.

"Okay, I'm monophobic, big deal!" Kate stormed. The Group looked around the dark school. The Only light provided was the occasional lightning strike.

"Let's check the teacher's lounge," Ethan suggested.

~Hey, Occasionally he comes up with a good Idea~ Animated Lizzie said. The Group walked toward the Lounge.

"OH MY GOD!" The group walked into the lounge. The TV was on, a flashlight was shining, and Mr. Finley was lying on the Ground with pare of scissors stuck in his back.


	5. Splitting Up

Chapter 5

Splitting Up

"Oh my God!" The Whole group screamed and they ran back to the detention room. The Room was still dark, but it was the dead Sub.

"Who would kill him?" Miranda Said.

"I don't know," Lizzie screamed.

"C'mon there is no killer!" Gordo screamed. The crowd quieted. "It's got to be a practical joke or something!"

"Hey," Kate said.

"What?" Gordo asked.

"Where's your brother, Lizzie?" Kate said.

"Matt?" Lizzie said. "Uh, I don't know," She stammered.

"Matt," Miranda yelled.

"Hey, where's Larry?" Ethan asked. Larry and Matt had both vanished.

"Matt?" Lizzie screamed.

"Tugman?" Gordo yelled. They were, however, nowhere to be seen.

"When we find him I'm gonna kill him!" Lizzie Exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Ethan asked.

"I think we should split up to find them," Lizzie said. A lightning bolt was heard at that moment. Just then, they remembered the weather channel was on because a loud beep could be heard. They all turned to the TV.

"And the Strange seismic readings accompanying the horrible storm continue. Could there be a Quake? Turn to channel 17 where seismologist Billy Mays will explain," The Weather Woman said. Lizzie picked up the remote and switched to channel 17.

"Hi, I'm Billy Mays with the seismologists of America club. Our strange seismic readings will clean your laundry in a snap. Whoops our strange seismic readings are hinting the coming of a rather big earthquake within the next couple of hours. Small quakes have already started downtown with the epicenter nearby. It's a snap oxy clean will, whoops I mean . . .," He continued to talk but they all turned away from the screen.

"I think we should split up to look for them. If there is an Earthquake then I don't want to be here for it so let's just find them and go," Lizzie suggested.

"In this weather! I think it would be safer to stay at school until the storm has passed," Gordo said.

"We're stuck here, in other words," Kate said. "We'd better not die or I'm blaming you McGuire."

"I agree with Lizzie, I think we should split up," Gordo said.

"I'll go with Gordo," Miranda said and they left together.

"I'll go with Eth . . ." Kate started but Lizzie and Ethan walked out of the room together. She looked down at Lanny. "Do you ever talk?" He didn't answer. "I am not going with you, you can look for Matt yourself." Kate said. Lanny stared at her and left the room. "Don't do this to me again!" She ran after Lanny in the hall.


	6. The Murderer

Chapter 6

Disappearance

"While we're all in the same hall, I should say, meet back in the room in 15 minutes!" Lizzie Yelled down the hall. She And Ethan entered a classroom.

"Matt?" Ethan said. "You in here?" No one answered so they continued down the hall.

"Let's check the Gym maybe he found a basketball or something," Lizzie suggested. The Two of them walked toward the gym. Lizzie opened the Gym door. The Gym looked really creepy at this time. You could see anything.

"Matt?" Ethan yelled. "Larry?"

"MATT?!" Lizzie screamed. Both of them walked in to the gym and the door closed behind them. "Oh My gosh!" Lizzie yelled as the door slammed and it became pitch black. "The Door's jammed!"

"LLLLIIIIIZZZZIIIIIEEEE!" A voice whispered in the dark. Suddenly two glow sticks appeared and you could see a man dressed in black with a scream mask on.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed. The Door finally came open and they ran down the hall! "Miranda!!!" Lizzie screamed.

"GORDO!" Ethan yelled. Miranda and Gordo hurried out of the teacher's lounge.

"He's Gone?!" Miranda screamed.

"We saw the killer!"

"Mr. Finley's body is gone!"

"He had a skeleton mask!"

"There's a pool of blood but no Finley!"

"He carried glow sticks!"

"The Scissors are on the ground with blood on them!"

"He whispered my name!" The Group continued to yell at each other about what they had found. Finally Gordo took control.

"OKAY! PLEASE!" He Screamed! "Let's go back to the room it's been about 15 minutes. Let's tell Kate and Lanny what we've found." They all walked back to the classroom. The Weather channel was still babbling about the storm.

"Where are they?" Ethan asked. Kate and Lanny were nowhere to be seen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Kate!" Lizzie screamed. Ethan ran out of the room first followed by the rest of them. They all ran down the hall. They saw Ethan turn a corner and they followed the continuing screams. They turned the same corner and Ethan was nowhere to be seen.

"Ethan?" Miranda said.

"ETHAN!"


	7. Hangman

Chapter 7

Hangmen

"Ethan!" The Halls were quiet and empty except for them.

"Let's check that classroom." Lizzie suggested. They entered the dark room. The Door slammed behind them.

"AHH" They all screamed. Suddenly a light came on revealing a chalkboard and Ethan Next to it. There was a hanging noose around his neck. But he was still alive.

"L-L Lizzie. H-H-Help please!" He stammered. Suddenly a voice boomed over the P.A. system.

"Lizzie McGuire!" It screamed. "Miranda Sanchez! David Gordon!" It screamed. "It's time to play hangman, and instead of a little drawing of a man we'll use Ethan!" The P.A. Turned off and the man with the skeleton mask came into view.

"Guess A Letter!" It told her.

"M!" She Screamed. The Man drew three Ms on the board.

"B" Miranda said. The Man drew a head on the blackboard and wrote a B above it.

"Nice one, G" Gordo said. The Figure wrote a G on one space.

"U?" Lizzie said. He put a u on one space.

"F" Miranda said. He drew the mans chest.

"H" Gordo said. He drew an H.

"I know the first word!" Lizzie said. "T" He Drew a T in front of the H. "Guess E Miranda!"

"E" Miranda Said. Four Es were drawn and they had the first word. The!

"J" Gordo said. He Drew a leg.

"K?" Lizzie said. He Drew the other leg.

"R?" Miranda guessed. He Drew 4 Rs.

"D" Gordo said. The Man drew a D completing the second word, Murderer.

"Three words left," Lizzie said. "L" He Drew the first arm.

"C" Miranda said. He Drew a c in the last word. So Far they had: The Murderer

_ _ M_ _ _ Mcg_ _re

"Oh!" Lizzie screamed! She figured it out.

"N" Gordo said.

"No!" He Drew the second arm and the rope was pulled up strangling Ethan.

"AHH!" They all screamed and the lights went out . . .


	8. Hooded figures

Chapter 8

Hooded figures

"Ahh!" The Group screamed. They ran out of the room and down the hall. The P.A. System came up again it whispered:

"Disappearance," It whispered it over and over again. The Group reached the room when it finally stopped. They looked around.

"Where's Gordo?" Miranda said.

"Oh My God!" Lizzie screamed. "He's gone too!" Lizzie and Miranda looked around. Miranda glanced up at the TV.

"Look," She Pointed. The TV was off. They had left it on when they split up. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Oh no!" They screamed and ran out of the room. A huge shattering noise was heard. They ran down the hall. They saw that the door had been broken open by the quake. Shattering noises were heard from all around. They ran down the hall, not knowing exactly where they were going.

"Ahh!" Miranda screamed as a light crashed down from the ceiling directly in front of them. They kept running through the halls.

"Into the office!" Lizzie screamed. They ran into the administration office and ducked under the secretary's desk. They sat there hoping that the Murderer wasn't coming after them. They sat for almost an hour. Then the quake stopped. Wind was howling thought the broken doors as they finally got up.

"I hope Gordo is okay," Miranda said.

"Let's try to find him," Lizzie suggested. They walked in to the loud and breezy hallway.

"Let's check the teacher's lounge, it was his idea to go there before." Miranda yelled over the roaring wind in the hall. They walked into the teacher's lounge and closed the door behind them.

"Hello," The man with a skeleton mask walked out from the shadows. He gestured to another shadow and another man with a skeleton masked walked to the door and looked it. It pulled the shade down. The First one pointed toward the windows and three more shrouded figures came out of the shadows and pulled the shades down. The Second one pushed them toward the center of the room. Each of the figures pulled out glow sticks and placed them around the room to cast just enough light to see but still with an eerie feeling.

"Lizzie," One of them said.

"It" Another said.

"Is," Another said.

"Time," The last one said.


	9. Fruit Punch

Chapter 9

Untitled

"Time?!" Lizzie screamed.

"Time for what?" Miranda asked. One of the figures walked up to them and pushed them toward the first one. The first man pulled out a pair of scissors from the back of his shroud. They had red blood on them.

"What is that?!" Lizzie screamed.

"These are the scissors that murdered John Finley!" He screamed. And now they will Murder you!" It yelled.

"What did we do to you?!" Miranda asked.

"I'm a crazy psychopathic Murderer, is this really a good time to ask?" He asked her. He raised the scissors behind his head and lunged them toward the two scared girls. He stopped right as it would have hit them and he screamed, "PULL!" One shroud pulled a rope and a red liquid was dumped on them from a large bowl from above! All the window shade opened the door tipped open and the lights switched on.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed, covered in what tasted like fruit Punch. The First shrouded man took off the scream mask. And Matt stuck out his tongue at the Fruit punch covered Lizzie and Miranda. "What!" They both screamed again. Each shroud came up and took off their masks. Tugman, Kate, Ethan, Lanny, Matt, and the surprise, Mr. Finley all laughed at them and left the room except Matt.

"How did you get the electricity to go off?" Lizzie asked.

"I didn't," He said. Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other. "I switched off all the lights. The TV still worked if you forgot. No one ever thought to switch the lights on." He laughed.

"But what happened to Gordo?" Miranda asked.

"When we caught him and told him what was going on he refused so we locked him in a room across the hall." Matt said. At that moment Lizzie and Miranda realized that Matt had outsmarted them. They both looked up at him and gave him that You'd-better-run-now-or-you'll-find-your-body-parts-on-the-ground looks and he ran down the hall will Lizzie and Miranda running not far behind.

Author's note: I hope you liked it! Keep reading. Alternate endings are coming. Check back soon for a more creepy look on this chapter. Thanx for reading!


	10. Alternate Ending No 1

Chapter 9

Untitled

"Time?!" Lizzie screamed.

"Time for what?" Miranda asked. One of the figures walked up to them and pushed them toward the first one. The first man pulled out a pair of scissors from the back of his shroud. They had red blood on them.

"What is that?!" Lizzie screamed.

"These are the scissors that murdered John Finley!" He screamed. And now they will Murder you!" It yelled.

"What did we do to you?!" Miranda asked.

"I'm a crazy psychopathic Murderer, is this really a good time to ask?" He asked her. He raised the scissors behind his head and lunged them toward the two scared girls. He stopped right as it would have hit them and he screamed, "PULL!" One shroud pulled a rope and a red liquid was dumped on them from a large bowl from above! All the window shade opened the door tipped open and the lights switched on.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed, covered in what tasted like fruit Punch. The First shrouded man took off the scream mask. And Matt stuck out his tongue at the Fruit punch covered Lizzie and Miranda. "What!" They both screamed again. Each shroud came up and took off their masks. Tugman, Kate, Ethan, Lanny, Matt, and the surprise, Mr. Finley all laughed at them and left the room except Matt.

"How did you get the electricity to go off?" Lizzie asked.

"I didn't," He said. Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other. "I switched off all the lights. The TV still worked if you forgot. No one ever thought to switch the lights on." He laughed.

"But what happened to Mr. Finley?" Miranda Asked.

"He's uh, locked in a closet in the teacher's lounge," Matt Replied. Lizzie and Miranda looked appalled.

"And Gordo?" Lizzie asked him. Matt looked puzzled all of a sudden.

"I thought he was with you," Matt said, and then they all screamed as the lights went out . . .


	11. Alternate Ending No 2

Chapter 9

Untitled

"Time?!" Lizzie screamed.

"Time for what?" Miranda asked. One of the figures walked up to them and pushed them toward the first one. The first man pulled out a pair of scissors from the back of his shroud. They had red blood on them.

"What is that?!" Lizzie screamed.

"These are the scissors that murdered John Finley!" He screamed. And now they will Murder you!" It yelled.

"What did we do to you?!" Miranda asked.

"I'm a crazy psychopathic Murderer, is this really a good time to ask?" He asked her. He raised the scissors behind his head and lunged them toward the two scared girls. He stopped right as it would have hit them and he screamed. Matt, Lanny, Kate, Tugman, and Ethan, ran in with glow sticks and plastic swards.

"AHHH" All of them screamed out of surprise. Miranda and Lizzie backed into a corner. Matt's gang herded the murderer's into a corner. Miranda let out a shriek as one of them fell through the wall!

"Wha, wha, wha, WHAT THE HECK!" Miranda and Lizzie screamed. All but one of the men fell through the wall.

"Okay I give up!" Mr. Finley took off the mask.

"Good," Gordo entered carrying the scissors.

"What's with the scissors?" Kate asked.

"These are the real scissors. And they have a detachable end, that's how he made it look like he died." Gordo deduced.

"Wait!" Lizzie Yelped. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Finley hates kids, he gave us all detention and planned to kidnap us in the end. He got all of them," he said gesturing to the group with the plastic swards. "But I found the scissors and figured it out."

"He was holding us in a closet in the teacher's lounge," Ethan told them. "It got kinda crowded,"

"And don't bother fighting us Mr. Finley, the police are on their way." Tugman informed him.

"What about the other guys?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, what about the other guys, Gordo?" Kate Asked.

"He used a state of the art projector, hidden in all the TVs," he told them.

"This is the police," They all jumped at the sound of the megaphone. "John Finley come out of the front door with your hands over your head."

And Tugman said, "See ya later, alligator,"


	12. Alternate Ending No 3

Chapter 9

Alternate Ending 3 part 1

"Time?!" Lizzie screamed.

"Time for what?" Miranda asked. One of the figures walked up to them and pushed them toward the first one. The first man pulled out a pair of scissors from the back of his shroud. They had red blood on them.

"What is that?!" Lizzie screamed.

"These are the scissors that murdered John Finley!" He screamed. And now they will Murder you!" It yelled.

"What did we do to you?!" Miranda asked.

"I'm a crazy psychopathic Murderer, is this really a good time to ask?" He asked her. He raised the scissors behind his head and lunged them toward the two scared girls. He stopped right as it would have hit them and he screamed, "PULL!" One shroud pulled a rope and a red liquid was dumped on them from a large bowl from above! All the window shade opened the door tipped open and the lights switched on.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed, covered in what tasted like fruit Punch. The First shrouded man took off the scream mask. And Matt stuck out his tongue at the Fruit punch covered Lizzie and Miranda. "What!" They both screamed again. Each shroud came up and took off their masks. Tugman, Kate, Ethan, Lanny, Matt, and the surprise, Mr. Finley all laughed at them and left the room except Matt.

"How did you get the electricity to go off?" Lizzie asked.

"I didn't," He said. Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other. "I switched off all the lights. The TV still worked if you forgot. No one ever thought to switch the lights on." He laughed.

"But what happened to Gordo?" Miranda asked.

"When we caught him and told him what was going on he refused so we locked him in a room across the hall." Matt said. At that moment Lizzie and Miranda realized that Matt had outsmarted them. They both looked up at him and gave him that You'd-better-run-now-or-you'll-find-your-body-parts-on-the-ground looks and he ran down the hall will Lizzie and Miranda running not far behind.

"I'll get you Meathead!" They lost Matt.

"Where is he?" Miranda asked.

"I dunno, forget it, let's find Gordo." They walked back down the hall, and freed Gordo from the closet.

"Thanks Guys," Gordo said.

"No Problem," Miranda replied.

"You know," Gordo began. "What about the storm? A tornado in San Francisco? It just doesn't happen,"

"We didn't cause that," Matt reappeared.

"I thought you like put Tvs up or something," Ethan said as he walked into the hall with the others. The lights went out yet again! Only this time the Tv went out to.

"Okay that time I didn't do it," Matt said.

"I know you didn't!" Lizzie yelled.

"Okay if this stupid power thing doesn't came back soon I'm leaving," Kate stormed.

"You can't do that! We are in detention," Mr. Finley informed her.

"Ugh, You're kidding," Kate retorted.

"Unfortunatly, I have to agree, we don't know what time it is we'll serve the rest of our detention tomorrow," Larry said.

"NO! We are in detention. Back in the classroom," Finley screamed.

"Fin-man! C'mon, just let us go," Ethan said.

"I'm not sure which part of no is so hard." Finley continued. They all left the hall and entered the detention room. "SIT!" They all did as they were told. "Oh my God!"

They all turned to face the back of the classroom. A Man wearing all black was holding Lanny . . .

Authors Note: Just Kidding! This is a sneak peak to the sequal: Friday the Thirteeth 2-The return of Mr. Finley

Coming Soon!


End file.
